Ask Me Why
by KamikazeeKennedy
Summary: How I want season 4 to play out, even though this isn't going to happen lol. VALKUBUS!
1. Chapter 1

*This takes place after the finale but with mild changes. Bo is not sucked into a card. Dyson and Tamsin actually go over the cliff and aren't poofed anywhere. They are in the hospital recovering from the crash. Bo's dad leaves the picture for a little while.*

* * *

"What's going on, Bo?" Trick asked, watching Bo absently caress her beer mug. "Is something on your mind?" He leaned over the bar waiting for a response from a contemplative Bo.

"I'm just… a little confused I guess. I just can't seem to figure Tamsin." She sipped her beer. "I just don't really understand any of it."

"Do you mean her trying to sabotage you with the druid?" His face turned to concern.

"Not even just that. She wanted to throw me in jail. Then she helped me with Kenzi. The druid. Her climbing in my bathtub with me. The gunshot." Bo looked up at Trick noticing the odd expression on his face.

"She climbed into your bathtub?" Trick's expression almost made Bo smile from how uncomfortable he seemed from the image.

"It's a long story. Another time. She took a bullet for me. I don't understand why. I knew she would betray me if I saved her, but I couldn't let her die either way. I tried to give her some of my chi to heal her, but…" Bo's expression became confused.

"Did it not work?" Trick also became confused. Bo shook her head.

"It was so weird." Bo's voice softened. "I couldn't let her die, but I couldn't heal her. It happened so fast, I think I started crying, I can't even remember."

"So, what exactly are you trying to figure out? I feel like I might have lost you somewhere."

"Honestly, I'm not even sure. I want to know why she helped me for so long if she had planned to hurt me. I want to know why her chi tastes so differently than any other kind of chi I've ever tasted. I want to know why she gave me a speech in my bathtub. And why she drove off a cliff after we decided to work together." Bo's cell phone rang. "It's the hospital."

"Answer it." Trick encouraged.

"Hello?" Bo's voice was anxious. She listened to a woman on the phone. "Yes, of course. Thank you. I'll be there right away."

"Good news?"

"Dyson is awake and fine and ready to be released. Tamsin is doing better, but she's still sleeping. I'm going to get Dyson and make sure he's safe and home and then I'm going to visit Tamsin." Bo got up from the bar, taking one last sip of her beer. "I'll call you later."

"Let Dyson know if he needs anything to give me a call. Be careful." Bo left the Dal. Trick went back to cleaning glasses.

* * *

It was raining outside. Bo zipped up her leather jacket and made a quick dash for her car. She quickly entered and got fastened in. She began driving to the hospital.

'_Lauren, where did you go?' _Bo thought to herself. '_None of this is like you. I really hope you're okay.' _Bo's mind wandered during the ride. Her heart began feeling unexplainably guilty. Then her mind wandered to Tamsin. '_Your eyes are both brown and blue. Brown and blue. Tamsin, do you love me?' _Bo shook her head. '_No, it could mean anything.' _She let out a sigh. _'Only one way to find out, I guess. Do I really want to know?'_

Bo arrived at the hospital.

"Dyson!" Bo threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." Dyson ached a little in her embrace.

"I wasn't too sure I was going to be okay either. But I'm okay now. Just very sore." Dyson looked over his body. "Amazingly nothing got broken." He pulled back from Bo and smiled.

"You got really lucky. What got into Tamsin? Why did you guys go over that cliff?" Bo questioned him.

"It's very fuzzy, Bo. I can't really remember. You may need to ask the source yourself." Dyson semi-shrugged his shoulders, not sure what else to say. He made a small wince of pain.

"Alright. Well, let's get you home so you can rest. Are you all settled and ready to leave?" Bo looked around to see if he had anything lying around of his. The hospital room looked so unwelcoming. The lights were so bright; the walls were so bare. The bed was the only thing that looked comfortable, but with the rest of the environment, the bed probably lost its relaxed feel. _'Dyson was only in here for a day, but Tamsin…' _Bo's thoughts began to drift to her. _'Dyson can handle waking up alone. He's strong. He's a wolf. But Tamsin, the last time I saw her she was so fragile. What if she wakes up alone in here…'_

"Bo?" Dyson tried to snap Bo out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. I just kind of… spaced out." Bo gave an apologetic look.

"Is it Lauren?" Dyson asked. He remembered what Lauren did. He remembered that she saved him. But he wanted to wait until Lauren was found to tell anyone. Especially Bo.

"Yeah, I'm just worried." Bo answered. She knew that wasn't the only thing on her mind, but the thought was still there. She didn't feel any real need to tell Dyson about her worries over Tamsin.

"We'll find her, Bo. Don't worry. I'm sure she's safe." Dyson tried to reassure her. They exchanged friendly smiles. Dyson signed his paperwork as the nurse came in and they left the hospital.

* * *

Bo and Dyson entered his apartment. Dyson laid his bag down from the hospital and walked over to his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his shoes off. Bo walked over to him and sat beside him on his bed. He took some pain medicine.

"Dyson…" Bo started, feeling like she should say something.

"Bo, I'm fine, really." He interjected. He gave a half smile. Bo looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. I hate that you're always getting hurt because of me." A tear fell from Bo's eye. She looked at Dyson filled with grief.

"Bo, you never could have known this was going to happen. It wasn't even your fault." Dyson tried to argue knowing he would lose.

"It doesn't matter whether it was my fault or wasn't. You still got hurt. You got kidnapped. Lauren tried to kill you. Taft tried to kill you. I guess even Tamsin tried to kill you." Bo's nerves began to break.

"Lauren didn't kill me though. Truthfully I don't think she was ever really going to. Taft, well, I got that bastard. And Tamsin… she's my partner. What happened wasn't done intentionally to hurt me. You can't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. You came to save me. And look at me now. I'm safe. I'm home. And you're here with me." Dyson put his hand on Bo's. Bo nodded her head.

"I guess you're right. It may not have been my fault, but…" Bo shrugged. "I guess I can't blame myself though. I just wish I would have known this was going to happen before hand so I could have stopped it." Dyson seemed a little shocked that Bo didn't try to argue with him.

"Well, it's over now."

"It's not over either. Lauren is still out there somewhere." Bo's worry began to take over. "I miss her, Dyson. I don't know who she has become and it scares me."

"Hey now." Dyson's voice became very calm and gentle. "Lauren is still Lauren. She always will be. She's been under so much stress for so long that this may have just been her way of releasing it all. But she is still the same old Lauren." Bo began crying. Dyson put his arms around Bo and pulled her close. "Hey, come on. It's going to be okay. I promise. We'll find her, Bo. We'll bring her home."

"Thank you, Dyson." She wiped her tears and gave him a half-hearted smile. She looked at the clock. "Shit. It's after visiting hours. I wanted to pay a visit to Tamsin tonight. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Well, I don't think she'll be going anywhere tonight. So I think it'll be fine if you see her in the morning. What happened between you two, anyway? Tamsin seemed to be different." Dyson moved his legs behind Bo and laid down on his bed. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind. It's just starting to hurt sitting on the edge of the bed like that."

"It's fine. Get as comfortable as you need." Bo turned to face him, placing one leg on the bed and curled under her other leg. "Okay, where to begin?"

"How about the beginning." Dyson cracked a smile.

"Smartass." Bo smiled. "Okay, let's see. Will an abridged version work for you?"

"I'll ask questions if I need more details."

"Okay. Well, first Tamsin wanted me in jail. Second she helps me find Kenzi. Third she hates me. Then she tries to sabotage me with a druid." Bo paused for a second. "Then she breaks into my house, drinks my alcohol and joins me in the bathtub…"

"Wait, what?" Dyson breaks out laughing. "She joined you in your bathtub?" Bo smacked him. "Ow!"

"Yes, she climbed into my bathtub. Told me I was perfect. Made a speech about my eyes. I thought she was going to kiss me and then she got out and walked out of my bathroom covered in bubbles and with my booze." Bo let out a chuckle at how retelling the scene sounded. Dyson tried to hold back the laughter as much as possible because of all of the pain he was in. It was difficult for him to resist though.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Dyson still trying to hold down his laughter.

"Because your wolfy butt had been captured." Dyson nodded his head.

"Okay, so wait. While I was captured you were playing bubble beards with Tamsin? Geez. I feel the love." Dyson joked, his pain medicine starting to kick in and make him feel a little loopy.

"Dyson, it wasn't like that at all and you know it." Bo defended herself, knowing he was only joking. "Can I finish now? Are we done with the bubble bath?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and finish." Dyson laid his arm above his head.

"So next I find her in Lauren's apartment. Eating cereal and wearing Lauren's bathrobe. I had no idea she lived out of her truck. It kind of makes me wonder where she stashes her nice wardrobe." Bo spaced out for a split second. "Anyway, we found a lead on Lauren that lead us to you. We get there. Tamsin takes a bullet for me. Almost dies. I try to save her with my chi, but my chi doesn't work on her for some reason."

"Wait, isn't she always wearing that little lightning bolt necklace?" The wolf stopped her.

"Yeah, why?" Bo wondered where he could be going with this.

"Well, it's possible that her necklace could have immunity to the powers of others. She's a Valkyrie. It wouldn't be uncommon for her to wear that. Especially with how long she has been around. They're rare, but if anyone would have one it would be her." Bo sat there and thought for a moment.

"Dyson, you're probably right." Bo nodded her head. "It would make sense." Dyson smiled feeling accomplished at his theory.

"Glad I could help." Dyson yawned. Suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Bo, do you think we could finish this tomorrow? My pain medicine is making me really tired…"

"Of course. I'll let you get some rest. If you need anything just call me or Trick." Bo leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "Get to feeling better, okay?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Bo." He snuggled into his covers as Bo made her way out the door.

Bo got into her car and drove herself home.

* * *

**Okay, so this is going to be a Valkubus fic. I may touch on some doccubus, blt, and/or Kenzi/Lauren. I don't really know yet. We'll see. Katie suggested I write how I wish season 4 would play out, so… let's do this. Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin laid sleeping in her hospital bed. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes had darkened around them. Her heartbeat was in sync with the equipment hooked up to her. Her hand began to twitch a little. Bo quietly entered her hospital room and stood over her bed looking down at her.

_'Tamsin, please wake up soon…' _Bo thought to herself in worry. She wasn't sure if Tamsin would even wake up at all. The way the Kitsune had mentioned her age, Bo was worried a recovery wouldn't even be a possibility. The succubus sat down in a chair next to Tamsin's bed and watched her sleep. _'What if she doesn't wake up and she sleeps forever?'_ She could feel herself becoming a little scared at the thought of Tamsin dying.

Bo let out a deep breath, mentally reassuring herself that Tamsin was strong and she would pull through. Bo sat there for a long time with her mind wandering every way possible. About Lauren, Dyson, and Tamsin. Then as she sat there looking at Tamsin she remembered their fight.

_'You're more alive than anyone I've ever met.' Bo said to Tamsin._

_ 'You're not like anyone I've ever met in any of my many lifetimes.' Tamsin replied._

_ 'Tamsin… oh, Tamsin.' _Bo began thinking hard about it. _'I wanted to kiss you.' _

Bo shook her head and tried to snap out of it. She decided to go down to the cafeteria for some coffee. She walked down the hallway towards the elevator, noting all of the nurses around. She noticed a lot of lights outside of people's rooms lit up. The nurses didn't seem to be paying any attention to their patients. She pressed the elevator button, stepped inside, and went down.

"Let's see. Where is the cafeteria… or a vending machine?" She looked along the walls for signs and eventually found a vending area with a coffee machine. "Perfect."

She deposited in four quarters and out came her coffee made just how she liked it. She took a sip and nodded her head in approval.

"Not bad for a little machine." She took another sip and started the walk back to Tamsin's room. _'Seeing all of these doctors really makes me miss Lauren.' _Bo gave a small frown. _'I can't think about Lauren right now. Dyson said we would find her later. Right now, I need to figure out a way to make sure Tamsin wakes up.' _Bo took another sip of her coffee and remembered what Dyson had said the night before.

"The necklace. If I take it off, I can heal her. Maybe. There's only one way to find out." She rushed back up to Tamsin's room.

There she was. The Valkyrie. Just lying there almost peacefully. Her head had fallen a little to the side. One hand resting on her chest while the other hand laid snuggly beside her. Bo had to shake herself because for a moment she had forgotten to breathe. Her eyes traced over the beautiful blonde. She slowly walked towards her. Bo reached down and lightly grazed her finger tips over Tamsin's arm and touching her hand. Bo's eye's flashed blue as she peered down at her in slight awe.

Bo sat her coffee cup down on a table. As gently as she could she reached down to remove Tamsin's necklace. Tamsin didn't move. Bo placed her necklace inside of her pocket to keep until Tamsin awoke.

Bo couldn't take her eyes off of her. She almost felt frozen just staring down at her remembering all of those things she had said. That they both had said. _'You really are one of the good ones.'_ Bo almost let a tear slide down her face. Instead she shook it off and took a very deep breath. She whispered under her breath, "please let this work."

She brushed her blonde hair away and gently raised the Valkyrie's head. Very slowly she leaned down to kiss Tamsin, her eye's turning blue. She began passing some of her chi into Tamsin.

"It worked." Bo whispered to herself. She began dizzy very quickly. "I need to feed. She needs more." Bo stepped outside her room and looked around. "Now, how am I going to do this without getting caught?"

Bo walked down the hallway again and looked around at all of the people. She spotted a cute female nurse by herself. _'Bingo.'_ She began walking towards her.

"Hi, excuse me. I was walking down the hall and I saw you and knew I just had to come talk to you." Bo smiled at the man.

"Oh, well thank you, miss." The lady sounded a little nervous. "Is there something I can help you with?" Bo reached down and placed her hand over hers and began using her charm.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could show me to one of your storage closets. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better." Her smile became seductive. The woman swallowed hard and nodded her head quickly.

"Uh- of course! Right this way." She lead Bo to a nearby storage closet and walked inside with her.

"So, what's your name?" Bo asked, closed the door behind them.

"Everyone calls me Bleu." The woman got very nervous as Bo began sending more charm through her body.

"It's a pleasure, Bleu." Bo pushed Bleu against a shelf and kissed her. The woman grabbed Bo's hip pulling her closer. Bo bit Bleu's lip and began to really dive in, slowly drawing out her chi.

"Oh… my god." Bleu was extremely out of breath. Bo pulled her back in and began aggressively kissing her more, drawing out as much of her chi as she could without killing him. Bleu tried to undo Bo's buttons on her shirt. The blue-eyed succubus smiled.

"Now, now." Bo whispered seductively. "I think you've had enough." She touched the side of her face and exited the storage room. She whispered to herself, "That wasn't a full feed. I may need another." She walked back into Tamsin's room to find Tamsin's doctor standing over her.

"Hello, there. Are you Tamsin's emergency contact?" The brown, curly-haired doctor asked. She looked down at her clipboard. "Bo, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Hi. Very nice to meet you! How is Tamsin?" Bo closed the door to Tamsin's room, sizing up a plan with the doctor.

"Well, right now it appears she is in a coma. I'm not entirely sure if she is going to wake up from it to be frank. We aren't going to stop trying though. I assure you. We will take good care of her." She looked back down to Tamsin with a saddened look to see such a young and beautiful girl lying in a hospital bed. Bo walked over to her and placed her hand over the doctor's arm.

"Thank you, doctor. I appreciate all that you're doing for her." Bo began stroking the doctor's arm with her thumb, sending a few waves of charm through her.

"Of course. Anything for a beautiful woman like you."

"Anything, you say?" Bo leaned leaned close to her. She placed her hand at the base of her neck and rubbed it upward into the doctor's hair. The doctor's breathing was so shallow Bo thought for a second that she would pass out. She took the clipboard out of the doctor's hand and tossed it on the floor, pushing the doctor in a chair and climbing into her lap. Bo ran a few more waves of charm through her body.

Her name badge read 'Dr. Katherine Haasen'.

"So tell me, Dr. Katherine… you mind if I call you Kathy?" Dr. Haasen nodded. "Kathy, have you ever kissed a woman before?" Bo teased those words in her ear. Bo leaned down and placed a little nibble at the base of her ear.

"No, I haven't." Bo smiled seductively at this.

"Then this should be fun." Bo grabbed Kathy's shirt collar and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Their lips pressed against each other. Bo slid her tongue across Kathy's bottom lip, eventually, desperately, making its way into her mouth colliding with the doctor's tongue. Bo's hands slid upward into her hair, lacing her fingers through her curly locks, gently, yet aggressively pull them. The doctor's hand moved up Bo's body undoing all of the buttons on her shirt. The succubus' shirt fell down her arms and into the floor.

Kathy broke the kiss with Bo, leaning forward and kissing and caressing Bo's newfound nakedness. Bo leaned her head back and moaned a little.

_'Shit! Tamsin! Dammit, Bo. You need to feed not get lucky.'_ Bo pushed the doctor back in the chair and kissed her hard, quickly pulling out her chi. Someone knocked on the door. Bo hopped off of the doctor, grabber her shirt and stepped into the bathroom.

"Come in!" She called. A male nurse doing his rounds entered the room.

"Doctor, are you okay? You look very pale." He checked her pulse. Normal.

"Yeah, I'm…. fine." She slowly stood up trying to clear her head. "Can you finish up here for me? I think I need to go home."

"Certainly, doctor." She left the room. Bo stepped out of the bathroom feeling fully energized from her two feedings. "Hi, I'll be finished in just a second. Just need to switch out her IV bags."

Bo nodded her head and waited. After he was finished and gone, Bo sat down on the side of Tamsin's bed and held her hand.

"Alright, babe. Time for you to wake up." She leaned down and kissed Tamsin again, sending chi into her. She felt a squeeze on her hand. She pulled back and looked down at her. She watched as Tamsin stirred. Slowly her eyes opened.

* * *

**Yay! Tamsin is okay. Woohoo. Good thing, I was worried... weren't y'all? Anyway. To my two friends I used in here as Bo's little 'treats'… hope you enjoyed. Muahahahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Valkyrie's eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the bright lights. Her face squinted as she touched her hand to her head. She sat there for a moment trying to slow the dizziness in her head. The Succubus sat in front of her, watching her.

"Bo?" Tamsin squeaked out. She slowly dropped her hand from her own face and looked forward into the set of brown eyes looking back at her. "Bo, what happened? Where am I?" Her voice was weak. Tamsin felt vulnerable and unsure of her surroundings.

"You were in a car accident, Tamsin. You were hurt pretty badly. You're in the hospital." Bo replied softly. She reached forward to touch the side of the blonde's face to comfort her. Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Bo's hand against her cheek. She had no energy to fight or even be scared, so she relaxed.

"How long have I been in here?" She wondered. Her eyes looked over her arms to see IVs and bruises.

"Not long. Only two days. You did slip into a coma though." Bo's voice became quiet.

"If I slipped into a coma, how am I awake now?" She tried sitting up. "Ouch."

"Don't strain yourself. You took a pretty hefty beating." Her voice sounded concerned.

"You didn't answer my question. How am I awake if I was in a coma?" Tamsin gazed at her. "What did you do?"

"Remember that one time in the woods when I almost collapsed from not feeding?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was returning the favor. That's why you're awake." Bo looked down at the floor. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up if I didn't."

Bo couldn't meet Tamsin's gaze for some reason. The blonde's eyes stayed pinned on her. Bo could feel it. Tamsin reached forward and placed her hand on Bo's arm.

"Bo," she started. For once she didn't feel defensive or like she needed to reestablish her ability to take care of herself. Instead she felt thankful. Bo raised her eyes from the floor to look at her. "I tried to kill you. I betrayed you. Yet… you were afraid I wouldn't wake up? You still wanted to save me?" Bo nodded her head.

"I need to know some things from you. Can you do that?" Bo tried to shrug off the softness for a moment. Tamsin shook her head. The overhead lights began to buzz.

"Can you turn off the light first? That noise…" She covered her ears. Bo stood up and switched the overhead light off, living only the light from the partially open-curtained window. "Thanks." Bo sat back down.

"Why did you drive off a cliff?" Bo began. "You could have killed both you and Dyson." Tamsin looked down at her hands, took a deep breath, and looked back up at Bo.

"Well." She tried to think of a way to put it. "Do you remember that bad man I got involved with?"

"Yes. What about him?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"He's your father, Bo." Tamsin held up her hand to keep Bo from interrupting. "Before you interrupt me and get angry hear me out for a second." Bo calmed herself down and waited for an explanation. "I didn't know he was your father. At least not at first. He contracted me to bring you in. Long story short, I couldn't."

"What does this have to do with you driving a truck over a cliff?" Her voice was irritated.

"He was standing in the road." Tamsin looked out the window and mumbled under her breath, "I didn't want him to find you. So I tried to hit him with my truck. He disappeared. Then my truck went over a cliff." Bo sat there for a moment unsure of what to say. "Bo, I'm sorry."

"So…" Bo tried to arrange her thoughts. "So, you know my father? And you tried to kill him to protect me?" Her expression grew confused.

"Yes." Tamsin reached out for Bo's hand, but Bo pulled away and stood up. She started to walk to the door. "Bo, please don't go." Tamsin pleaded. "I was going to tell you when I saw you again."

"How do I even know you're telling the truth? I mean, I don't even know what to make of you, Tamsin. You are the most 'hot and cold' sort of person I've ever met." Bo began to yell while throwing her hands up and pacing around the front of Tamsin's bed. "First you try to throw me in jail, then you help me with Kenzi. I just don't understand. The bathtub, the druid, taking a bullet for me, then a blade to my throat. Tamsin, I just don't fucking get you!"

"Bo, I'm sorry, okay?" Her voice was loud and shaken. Bo hadn't even looked at her while she had been yelling. She stopped pacing and put her hands on the end of the bed, looking up to see a pair of teary eyes looking back at her.

"Are you…" Bo was baffled. "Are you crying? You cry? What happened to being a snarky badass?" Bo softened realizing how cruel her statement had been. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She replied with a hurt and distant tone. "You're right. I mean, how should you take me anyway? You should have never saved me. You should have just let me die." Bo suddenly felt extremely guilty for her accusations, remembering their last encounter where Tamsin had literally cracked. This time was no different.

"I'm glad I saved you. I don't want you to die. I'm sorry I sound so angry, I'm just confused. I don't understand why all of this has happened. Lauren is missing, you and Dyson were hurt. My father. I don't mean to take out my frustrations on you… even if you kind of caused a good deal of them." Bo shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean to say. Tamsin-"

"Stop, Bo. I get it." She toughened back up. "You don't need to explain." They sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes. The room filled with tension. Finally, Bo spoke up.

"Tamsin, why couldn't you kill me?" She whispered. The blonde looked at her. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I don't know. I just couldn't." Tamsin shrugged it off.

"Oh, don't give me that crap." Bo was getting frustrated.

"Why couldn't you kill me then?" Tamsin snapped back.

"Because that isn't who I am." She replied firmly. Tamsin's harsh look toned down. Another few minutes of silence passed. "Why did you climb into my bathtub?"

"Why didn't you kick me out?" She immediately responded. Bo didn't know how to respond. "See, neither of us know the answers it. It just happened." Bo squinted her eyes, not satisfied with that answer.

"You are really frustrating, you know that?"

"Not the first time I've heard that." Tamsin's attitude was slowly coming back to her.

"I really want to know why you climbed in my bathtub." Bo was persistent on learning the reason behind it. "Why did you say those things to me?" Tamsin shrugged her shoulders.

"I was drunk." Bo rolled her eyes. Tamsin noticed. "Why do you care anyway? Don't you have a doctor to chase after?"

_'Whoa. Wait.' _Bo's brain registered that comment. _'Why would she care about me chasing Lauren…' _Bo looked Tamsin straight in the eyes.

"Tamsin… is there something you want to tell me?"

"What? No." She clammed up, crossing her arms across her chest. She broke Bo's gaze and looked out the window. "I feel like I've already said too much."

"I don't think you've said enough." She whispered. She moved closed to Tamsin, sitting almost on top of her.

"Bo… what are you doing?" Tamsin immediately tensed up from the closeness of Bo.

"Invading your space." Her succubus tone lightly coming out. "You know. Like you did to me."

"Bitch, we are not in a bathtub."

"We don't need to be." Bo put her hand on Tamsin's arm and sent a little charm through her. "Why couldn't you kill me? I want to know."

"I was supposed to hate you. Supposed to bring you in. I couldn't. I…" Tamsin tried to resist.

"You what? What stopped you?" More charm ran through Tamsin.

"That's not fair, Bo." Tamsin's heart began racing. She felt so weak and used all of her strength trying to resist.

"Just tell me the truth and I'll stop." Her eyes glowed blue for a moment before changing back to brown. Tamsin swallowed hard. Her face was full of frustration.

"Ask me why." Tamsin tried to work up the nerve. "Ask me again."

"Why couldn't you kill me?" Bo started to let up on her charm. Tamsin abruptly leaned forward slamming her lips against Bo's. They were frozen for a few seconds because Tamsin pulled away. The strong Valkyrie's eyes were full of tears.

"Because I fell in love with you and would rather die than kill the only person I've ever loved in any of my lifetimes." She whispered, voice trembling.

Bo leaned back for a moment trying to take in what had just happened. She looked at Tamsin who was looking back at her. _'Over a thousand years old… and I'm the only person she's ever loved?' _Bo felt her heart break. _'And I thought ten years was hard for me… all of my dead lovers. She's never even had a lover.' _A rush of emotions went through Bo as she sat there staring at Tamsin, not able to speak.

"Tamsin-" Bo started, unsure what to even say.

"I'm sorry." Tamsin immediately started clamming up again.

"What? No. Don't be sorry." Bo touched the blonde's hand. "You've been around for over a thousand years and you've never… loved anyone but me?" Bo's eyes were filled so full of sympathy. Tamsin nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You could never love someone like me. No one could. I'm nothing. I'm no one." She was so harsh on herself. Bo's heart felt so crushed by how hurtful Tamsin was to herself. Tamsin tried to cover her sadness with self-hatred and anger, her defense mechanism.

"You're the most incredible person I've ever met." Bo's voice was so soft. Tamsin could hear how hurt she felt through the sound of her voice.

"You don't know anything about me." Tamsin tried to remain distant.

"Don't I though?" Bo started. "You said my eyes are both blue and brown… well, yours are both blue and black." Tamsin gave Bo a funny look.

"For a succubus, you absolutely do not have a way with words." Tamsin sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Normally I rely on my charm to make things sound better." Bo admitted.

"I can tell." The silence that proceeded was very awkward for the two. Neither of them could speak. They exchanged several glances, but neither of them could bring any words off their tongues.

After at least an hour of not speaking a nurse finally came in.

"Ms. Tamsin, it's time to take your shot, doll." The nurse walked over to her bedside and looked down at Bo who was sitting on the bed with her.

_'Shit. It's that nurse I kissed in the closet.'_ Bo thought, immediately recognizing the woman. The nurse immediately became awkward.

"Uh. This might make you a little sleepy." Bleu said to Tamsin as she prepared her needle. Tamsin immediately picked up on the awkwardness between Bo and the nurse. She raised an eyebrow at Bo. Bleu injected Tamsin with her medicine and wrapped the spot on her arm. "All done." She disposed of the needle. "Um, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are almost over. You're going to have to leave soon."

Tamsin looked at Bo with a saddened look. Bo reached for Bleu's arm.

"Actually," Bo began sending charm through Bleu, "I hoping I could stay a little longer. Is there any way we can work that out?" Bleu squeaked.

"Uh huh, yeah. That's fine. Stay as long as you… want." Bo walked Bleu to the door and gently 'escorted' her out. The medicine almost immediately began to kick in on Tamsin.

"Wow, that stuff is fast." Tamsin said.

"Well, I should probably go then. So you can rest." She started to turn to leave.

"Wait, Bo." Tamsin's vulnerability began to come back. "Can you… stay with me?"

"Why?" Bo looked confused.

"Because for the first time in over a thousand years… I really don't want to be alone." Her voice sounded very emotional. Bo nodded. The blonde scooted over to make room for her. Bo scooted under the covers and Tamsin laid her head on Bo's chest. Bo was surprised at how close Tamsin had gotten to her.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Bo put her arm around Tamsin and they both quickly fell asleep.


End file.
